Twilight's Last Gleaming
by Rae1738
Summary: Steve knows that Rose is special since Fury wants her for the team but he doesn't know she's hiding a secret that could destroy everything. In the end he has to choose between what he thinks is right and what S.H.I.E.L.D wants, but what if he makes the wrong choice? Will Rose really destroy everything and everyone they know?


***Hey guys! This is my first Avenger fic! Please let me know if you like it so far, don't be afraid to review! Those help me know if you want more. :) Thanks for stopping by and reading!***

The sound of my feet meeting the pavement mixed with my music caused a rare feeling of peace to rush over my body. Occasionally, I would glance at my surroundings a habit I've established over the years. Nothing seemed out of the usual, and no one was tailing me. I liked to think I could spot someone who was sent for me by now. That is, after all, why I left my last home after four months. It was the quickest I had ever been found which bothered me. It bothered me so much that I relocated across the country and changed everything. I didn't need to wipe the slate completely clean but this time, I did. I had been here in the city for a year since then, and I was just now beginning to relax. Relaxing had a very different meaning to me than it did for other people, though, I was always on the alert but at least, in this vast city, I felt like I had a fighting chance. Maybe I could stay here for a few years; one was already under my belt, so I thought maybe that was a good possibility. As I thought about this, I continued to glance at all of my surroundings. Nothing had changed since I got here except I wasn't the only person in the park anymore. There were two people in the meadow tossing a ball, and there was a man behind me jogging. I only glanced at the couple throwing a ball, and the jogger looked focused on his exercise. His head was bent down under his hat appearing to be focused on his own feet. Him not looking up gave me a chance to stare at him a little more. I admired the muscular build of the man for a brief second as I screwed the cap back on my water. That man was an excellent example of the male species. The park was a typical city park; the path was covered with tree's which left the walking path immersed in the fall colors. A green meadow was located in the middle with the occasional dog and owner playing fetch or a couple like today, the only thing that stuck out to me was the concrete wall to the tunnel was covered with posters of the great Avengers. Captain America, Iron Man, even the Hulk loomed over park passerby's as they entered the tunnel. These people, these extraordinary people that saved our world, they gave people hope and were looked up to by kids, even looked towards by adults for guidance. But to me, they were just a symbol of my worst nightmare, of everything that had been done to me, a symbol of everything I hated and of everything I was running from. These people worked for the same institution that hunted me. In fact, S.H.I.E.L.D and I have been playing hide and seek for the last four years, and luckily I was winning. I would take S.H.I.E.L.D over the other choice any day. The thought of Hydra kept me up at night and kept me on the move; I was almost sure the last person who was tracking me was a Hydra agent. I was taken against my will once before, and I wasn't going to let it happen again, not even by the people who saved New York. I was getting off track with my thoughts. I finished my lap and glanced at my watch. The male jogger from earlier bumped into me slightly causing me to stumble a bit. I dropped my water bottle and bit my tongue. I was about to chew him out when he reached for my water and handed it back to me.

"Sorry ma'am." Wow. No one had been that polite to me in this city; I wasn't sure people even had manners anymore. I tried getting a good look at him, but he kept his head down and away from me. He must have been shy, or he was just really focused on switching the songs. I didn't stop to think about it.

"Thanks." I grabbed my water and made my way out of the park. My apartment was only a block down the road, so I turned in that direction and began to walk home. I enjoyed watching all the people bustling back and forth on my short walk home every morning. For the time that I've been here, I've fallen into a routine, one that kept me quite happy. I jogged, cooled down on my walk home, then got ready for work. I worked late so once I got home I stayed in. Not that I knew anyone to go out with. There were a few co-workers that I enjoyed talking to, but friends only meant danger. Therefore, I tried to distance myself. Usually, I paid closer attention to my surroundings but today I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I never noticed the jogger from earlier following me. I wasn't so careful that I forgot to check around me before slipping up the stairs behind the Mr. Cooper's bakery and into my apartment. The one-bedroom apartment had been previously rented out to Mr. Cooper's granddaughter, but she got married and moved to Germany a few months before I stumbled upon the place. Or rather Mr. Cooper stumbled upon me. I was running low on money fast when he asked me if I needed a place to live. He was a regular at the library and told me he noticed me walking from the hotel every day, and he had a place above his store open. At first, I was a little hesitant but once I saw the place and got to know Mr. Cooper a little more I was more than pleased with everything. Mr. Cooper had become a close friend of mine, no matter how much I tried to keep him at a distance he was a stubborn old man that would have none of that. Smiling at the thought of the older man I continued with my daily routines. Clicking on my record player as I stripped down out of my running clothes and started a shower soon the soft sounds of The Righteous Brothers floated through the rooms of the tiny apartment and accompanied me getting dressed for work. I continued to hum the tune of my favorite song as I made my way back downstairs. I stopped in the store smiling at Mr. Cooper, every morning he had breakfast ready for me before work.

"Hello, Mr. Cooper." I reached for a bagel and laughed as he swatted me with his apron.

"How many times do I need to tell you to stop calling me that, crazy girl. Oh, I have something for you!" He busied himself with something behind the counter before dropping a horribly wrapped pink and purple package in front of me.

"What is this for?" Did I forget a holiday? I didn't think so but why would Coop have gotten me a present.

"I hope you're kidding Rose." His eyes twinkled with amusement as he watched me. Deep down I think that Coop always knew Rose wasn't my real name, but he never questioned it. It was my great aunt's name and the only name I could think of on such a short notice. Plus, it was easy for me to acquire documents in an old relative's name. Oh! That reminds me! It's my birthday! It had been so long since I celebrated my birthday that I completely forgot about it!

"Of course, I am; I know it's my birthday…I was just hoping no one else would remember." He scoffed but pushed the package closer to me.

"It's not much, but I always hear your music so I thought you would like these." I rapidly blinked away the tears that had gathered in my eyes. Coop had bought me, at least, a dozen records. Elvis, Led Zeppelin, The Beatles, Frank Sinatra, and even Bing Crosby. All of my favorite artist. After looking at all the different records, I pulled Mr. Cooper into a long hug. He gently patted my back before pulling away and was polite enough to act as though he didn't see the tears in my eyes.

"Well now, let's eat breakfast and then you can take those on up to your place." Nodding I gently put the records aside and began to spread cream cheese on my bagel. We were quietly chatting when the bell over the door went off causing both of us to jump up at the sound. I glanced around the corner at the door and spotted a red headed woman and a dark haired man with her. Mr. Cooper talked to them for a bit before pouring them both a cup of coffee. The two sat at a table by the window and seemed to emerge themselves in each other. Watching them reminded me how lonely I was. I didn't have anyone besides Coop, no one my age. I would never have what those two have. I had to stop myself from thinking about things like that, being alone was better than being tortured. Shaking my head out of such depressing thoughts; I took a large bite out of the bagel as Cooper came back to the table. While we cleaned up, he laid his hand on my arm and gently moved his head in the direction of the couple.

"You should have that Rosie. I don't know why you hide away but one day I hope you're in love like those two." My cheeks flushed at the statement and his nickname for me. I've asked him not to call me that, but he insists.

"Come on Coop I don't need any of that. I'm happy with the way things are, besides I enjoy my morning dates with you." He just laughed his goofy laugh and went about preparing the couple's order. When the order was ready, I took them from his hands before he could deliver them to the table. I placed them down and pulled the older man into one final hug.

"What would I do without you, Coop? You're the best family a girl could ever wish for." Kissing his cheek, I said my goodbyes for the day. I heard him mumbling about my nickname for him as I turned to drop the food off at the table for the couple before making my way out. The woman smiled at me and gently laughed at my growing grin at Mr. Cooper's mumbling, but the male stayed focused on his phone.

As I left for work I couldn't help but think that maybe today wasn't going to be such a bad day. I really did love Mr. Cooper. I don't think I realized just how much until today. Over the last year I had celebrated his birthday and I knew all about that man's life but I never expected him to remember when my birthday was. I only mentioned it once in passing when he asked me about it in order to fill out renter forms. This isn't the first time he has done something like today, I remember on Christmas he knocked on my door asking me if I had any plans. When I told him no he grinned like it was the best day ever, then he elbowed me out of the way and drug in a tree. I was so shocked that I was reduced to giggles. It was the most pitiful tree that I have ever seen but we decked it out. By the time we were done the tree was weighed down with tensile, candy canes, and ornaments that we made. That was when James Cooper told me about his daughter, their falling out, and about his granddaughter who never spoke to him. She just dropped the rent check off and that was it. Cathy, James's daughter, cut him out of the picture when his wife passed of cancer. Cathy didn't believe that James did everything he could. When he told me all of this my heart broke, I was born without a family, so I never had to feel the hurt of my family choosing to leave me. That was a pain I couldn't image. He admitted to me that he continued to send money to his granddaughter which is why he thinks she decided to move up here, but when he explained that she would have to pay rent she cut him off too. He had realized then how lonely he was, until I moved in. When I moved in and came to the bakery that first morning asking if I could join him for breakfast everything changed. He never pressed me for answers and he filled my silence with his own stories but either way me and that eighty-year-old man have become family. My entire work day was filled with smiles about James Cooper. It was silly how much a simple birthday celebration touched me but I just couldn't help it. Even in the orphanage no one acknowledged my birthday.

I was stacking books humming to myself when my co-worker Bessie came flying around the corner. She stopped just short of my ladder, making me grip the shelf in fear.

"Rose you have to see this man!" Rolling my eyes, I slowly stepped down from the ladder and handed her a stack of books.

"Bessie what in the world could be so special about a man that you would risk my life for?" She giggled as she pulled me towards the main lobby. I knew immediately what man she was speaking of. Standing in the exact middle of the hallway staring at the statue of Zeus was a tall, very tall, muscular, extremely muscular blonde male. My jaw dropped slightly at the sight of his ass in jeans but I quickly pulled myself together. A shorter man was standing on the other side of the statue and caught me staring. His smirk alerted his, friend and the blond model turned towards Bessie and I. Bessie panicked, the books that were in her arms slammed to the floor causing every eye to turn to us. My heart dropped when both men began to approach us and instead of taking advantage of this opportunity Bessie fled. My cheeks flushed with embarrassment as I fell to my knees to start stacking the books. As I reached for one of them a large hand covered mine and gently gave me the book. I looked up to thank the owner of said hand.

"Thank you sir." I breathed. He smiled and nodded as his friend held out a hand to help me up. Without thinking I grabbed his hand. The feeling wasn't intense but it was enough to set my alarm bells off. The man who helped me up was looking down at his hand and then at mine with curious eyes. I quickly hid my hand under the stack of books but I knew the damage was done. No way he hadn't noticed. While all of this was passing the intense blue eyes of the larger blonde were drilling holes into me, causing me to sweat. For some, reason I felt like I should recognize this man but my brain wouldn't make a connection. I was too busy worrying about the link with the shorter one. Before I had a panic attack in front of them both I zoomed off to the break room. Bessie was sitting in one of the chairs when I came crashing in.

"Jesus Rose! You scared the crap out of me! Did you talk to Mr. Hubba Hubba? Where do I recognize him from? I swear I need to get out more." As she babbled on I grabbed the first aid kit from a bin and examined my palm. A narrow, bright red, streak went straight down my palm. It looked like some kind of burn. Maybe it was rope burn? Regardless, I couldn't believe I was that careless. Now I was almost positive I would have to move again. No way he wouldn't report that to someone. Unless maybe I could fix this. The burn would go away for a few minutes. It wasn't a significant injury and whenever I absorbed minor ones like this one they disappeared quickly. Maybe I could play this one off. I hadn't even been listening to Bessie when she snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Earth to Rose! Hey! Good you're back, did you forget War and Peace?" The gods were clearly looking out for me today.

"No, I must not have picked it up when we dropped the books. I'll go look." I only prayed they continued to be looking out for me. Sure enough the shorter man was leaning against a column as his friend seemed to be getting a library card. I tried ignoring him as I looked for the book but when he put himself directly in my path I couldn't play dumb any longer.

"Excuse me, are you looking for this?" He had the book.

"Oh! Yes, thank you!" As I reached for the book, making sure my palm was visible. He didn't bother hiding the fact he was staring at my hands.

"Is your hand okay? It looked like you had a nasty burn there." I smiled and tried looking shocked, I looked at both hands then back at him. His eyes were studying me. Where have I seen this man before!

"Nope sorry." I left it at that. I needed to be extra careful. My mind was slipping and I knew I was forgetting something important about this man and his friend. I just knew it.

"My mistake, here you go miss." I was trying not to panic but I needed to get away from this guy. He knew something was up, I could tell by the look in his eyes. I was obsessing over the thought of having to leave James and my home when Bessie spotted me once again. Concern washed over her usually happy expression and she gently guided me to a bench. We weren't far enough away from the two men to make me comfortable but I didn't think of the possibility that they were here for me and could be listening.

"Are you okay? You're a little green." My breaths were coming to fast. I was really starting to panic. This happened every time I made a screw up. I didn't want to leave again. I knew I hadn't been as on top of things as I normally was but especially today after the surprise birthday acknowledgement with Cooper. Friends are a distraction Rose and you know that!

"I think I am coming down with a virus." My raspy voice only backed up my excuse and Bessie quickly took action. She told me to go ahead and go home and take all the time I needed, she would make sure everything was in order and I could just call her when I felt better. I gave her a grateful smile, that was more of a grimace, and silently left the library. My brain was in overdrive. I should have known not to touch that man's hands; I never make skin to skin contact for fear of absorbing someone's injuries or sickness. That's why Hydra took me, I could heal people. A blessing some might think; in fact, I did when I was in the orphanage. My friends would get a cut or a scrape, and I would just place a finger on it, then poof! It was gone. But when a nun caught sight of my ability she went and told more people, people that included agents of Hydra. As soon as I turned eighteen and was no longer under the protection of the nuns they took me. I was experimented on for years, tortured because I couldn't do what they wanted me to do. In fact, they had altered my ability, said they were going to improve me but before I just touched the person who was sick or was hurt and it was gone. Now, after what they did to me, I absorbed the sickness or injury. It wouldn't last in my system or on me long but I could still feel what the person had felt. It scared me, and that wasn't the result Hydra wanted so they had planned to continue experimenting on me. I couldn't take the drugs or the punishments anymore. I escaped by a miracle and I couldn't go back because of my careless mistake. I rushed home as quickly as possible, maybe Mr. Cooper could help me. Maybe I could tell him everything. No, I couldn't risk putting him in danger like that. I would wait it out a couple of days. If I didn't get any word on activity in the area, then I wouldn't leave. I could deal with this. It was just two guys. I shuffled my way to the front of the bakery with every intent on going in to say hello but was stopped short at the closed sign being on the door. That was odd, it was open this morning. I wondered if Mr. Cooper was sick. Fear enveloped my body. I pushed the door open to find the bakery completely empty.

"Cooper? Mr. Cooper?" I whispered, I didn't get an answer, but I could see the light on in his office.

"Rosie! Good you're here, I was about to come to the library." He looked just fine which relieved my worry some.

"Cooper, why is the bakery closed? Are you okay?" His big eyes, amplified behind his spectacles watched me carefully.

"Your being watched Rosie, S.H.E.I.L.D is here looking for you."

"Wha-how- "I couldn't form a sentence. That's where I recognized those men from. It all clicked suddenly. I was so wrapped up in my birthday that I missed the obvious. I sat down. Cooper placed a gentle hand on my knee and scooted his chair closer to me.

"My child, don't worry I am almost confident they won't stay for very long."

"How do you know?"

"They showed me a picture after you left asking if I knew you. I recognized you immediately because it was the same look you had when you first came here, nothing like what you look like now. That is why I don't think they took a close enough look at you this morning. You have to admit your looks now are very different from the one in the picture. When they showed me the picture I didn't think, I just, well I hope you're not upset but I told them that I didn't recognize the girl in the photograph, but I would ask my daughter when you got back." Sheepishly grinning at me I was shocked at his admission. This entire situation just got a lot more complicated.

"I can't leave now, that would put you in danger, they'll know you lied. I-I don't know what to do. But I can't, I can't risk it, I have to leave. Worse people could come." Shaking his head, he continued to talk.

"No you don't, now what do I need to know? Anything? If not, then I would like to get into your back story because I know one of them will come back." I weighed all the pros and cons of telling him what I could do or just taking off. I was running out of disguises and alias's though; I had now resorted back to my natural looks because I had pretty much run out of ideas at this point. Maybe I should take the risk and just be Cooper's daughter. Letting out a breath, I decided to take a huge chance.

"I can heal people, it started when I was young if someone was hurt all I had to do was touch them, and it would heal them, but now I absorb whatever I am trying to repair. It's reflected back to me. I feel what they feel. That's why I've been on the run, hiding from both S.H.I.E.L.D and Hydra for years. Hydra caught me once; I'll die before I go back, Coop. I won't let anyone experiment on me ever again." He could tell how serious I was by the tone of my voice and the look in my eyes. I wouldn't say what Hydra had done to me, but he needed to know the extent of my need to stay the hell away from them and anyone else who wanted to study me.

"Can you show me?" I would be stupid if I didn't expect this. Looking down at his hands which I knew were constantly getting burnt by hot pans I gently took one into mine. I avoided hand to hand contact all the time; I played it off as not liking to be touched or being a germaphobe but in reality, it was just because I didn't want to be exposed. I didn't wear gloves, that would draw way too much attention to me and from all the times I have used my ability it only worked if my hand came into contact with their palm. No matter where the injury was, I only had to touch the palm. It always jarred me slightly when I touched peoples palm; it was an intimate experience. It made me feel like I was intruding into the person's life story. You can always get a feel for a person's life when you touch the inside of their hands. Rough fingertips could mean they are a musician, rough palms could say that they lived a life of hard work, calloused fingers and palms could also mean a careless baker. I took Cooper's hand in mine and gently turned it over. With two fingers I traced random circles gently over the slightly rough inside of his hand. We both watched as his newer blisters disappeared and then the older ones. As they left his hands, they appeared on mine causing me to wince slightly at the stinging sensation of an irritated burn. Cooper watched it all in silence. As the marks disappeared on my hand, he looked up at me. I respected the fact that he had nothing to say about my abilities. But I was thankful he wasn't staring at me any differently.

"Don't you worry Rose; I won't let anyone take you. You're my daughter; you have been more like a daughter to me since you moved in, so it's only logical I admit to that now. I adopted you when you were seven, and you've been with me ever since. Your name will still be Rose Evangeline but instead of the made up last name you'll take Cooper. I can get all the paperwork by the end of the week; I know a man." My eyes shot up at his statement.

'I'm not the goody good as you think. Anyway if they ask you rent the upstairs apartment because you needed your space and were too old to live with your father. Do you think that will work?" I nodded my consent. He turned to make a phone call but had to stop because I abruptly pulled him into a hug. He hugged me back then shooed me away. I went to my apartment and sunk on the bed. I prayed to whoever was listening that this worked. I must have dozed off because when I woke up, it was dark outside; I sat still trying to figure out what woke me up when I heard the knocking on my door. It was Cooper's knock.

'I'm coming!" I jogged to the door and pulled it open. Cooper was standing with a tall muscular man-Cooper was standing with Captain America, who was also the guy from my morning jog. I wanted to kick myself for how stupid I was.

"Hey dad what's up?" Now was not the time for me to beat myself up or panic. My heart was beating out of control, but I tried to hide my nerves.

"This gentleman wants to ask you a few questions about someone, do you recognize this girl Rosie?" Cooper held up a picture of me from my most recent disguise. I remembered my bottle blonde hair and the green colored contacts with no problem. It was a poor disguise that closely resembled the one before it; it seems I made the correct choice in going for a more natural look.

"Yes, I recognize her." Both men looked shocked by my answer. I opened the door wider and politely invited the men inside.

"Can I get you anything Mr.-"

"Josh ma'am just call me Josh. And no thank you." Asshole. That's what I'll call you.

"Dad?"

"I'll take some tea, Rosie." I made two cups of tea and sat down across from 'Josh.'

"I use to see the girl a lot when I first started at the library, but I haven't seen her for a while. Is she okay?" Steve eyed me for a while before answering. I continued to sip my tea and pretend to be calm.

"She's just wanted for a few question's that's all. Thank you for your time, ma'am. Sir." He stood up to leave, and I walked him out. As he began to walk down the stairs, I called out to him.

"I hope you find her!" He nodded politely at me then continued his way. When I shut the door, I collapsed on the floor. Cooper slid down in the chair, and we both shared a relaxed look.

"I told you, my child, that it would work." I wasn't so sure, but I was happy that Steve Rogers left us in peace. I survived another day.

"Steve, did you get her?" Clint asked through the earpiece.

'No, but I'm pretty sure that's her, Tasha's right, we'll need to build her trust up before we ask her to come in with us." Tony scoffed before adding his two cents.

"We can't sacrifice the entire team for that; Director Fury will want some of us to report back."

"Tasha, Clint, and I will stay. The rest go back and report to Fury what's going on. We'll keep you guys updated." If this was the right girl then we had to go about this carefully, she's hidden in the cracks for years which means she has no desire to help S.H.I.E.L.D, and we can't forcefully drag her in. I was going to need a plan. Hopefully, Natasha and Clint would have some ideas on how to build the trust with the mysterious recruit.


End file.
